Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ancients
by Phoenix Potter
Summary: Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts is filled with Animagi, Necromancers, Elementals and a battle right on the grounds of Hogwarts. But is everyone going to come out of this alive? Rated PG-13 for magical violence, kissing, swordplay and language.
1. A Flashback

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Flashback  
  
"Boom!" The trashbins outside of the Potter Mansion exploded in a spectacular flash of light and sound, waking the entire Potter family up.  
  
James Potter was most displeased at this disturb to his sleep, however was extremely worried for his family's life.  
  
"Lily, did you hear that?" James asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, James." Lily responded, struggling to keep Harry out of her hair.  
  
"You stay here, I'm going to find out what it was!" said James. He staggered down the stairs. What if it was Voldemort? He would keep his head high and fight to protect his family. He stared at the door. It was glowing a spectacular shade of green and showed signs of weakening. Just then an ice cold voice, one that froze James' marrow shouted three words that he would never forget.  
  
"Avada Kedavra Firmus!" shouted the voice of none other than Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in more than 3 centuries as the door came flying down. Lord Voldemort stepped inside the Potter Mansion. "Inops James, Te Animus Abolesco!"  
  
James Potter, Auror drew his wand and prepared to fight to the death. Voldemort did the same. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to duel properly, James? Bow to me, show me some respect!"  
  
"I'd just as soon respect a flobberworm!" spat James. "Lily, it's him, run!" He knew what he had to do. He had to buy enough time for Lily and Harry to escape and then destroy Voldemort.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort roared, sending a jet of red light at James. He sidestepped it and countered it.  
  
"Atrum Morior" whispered James. The look on Voldemorts face cried pure terror and fear. James had cast the Dark Decay, a spell that slowly drained the power of dark wizard away. He knew that there was no block to that spell, so he would perish, but maybe he could kill James in the process.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort, but he didn't kill James, he saw something amazing. The two curses met in midair exploding and causing both duelers to take cover.  
  
Voldemort was furious his first curse hadn't worked raised his wand to try again, but James beat him to it. He flicked his head and turned into a mustang.  
  
"Two can play at that game, James!" said Voldemort and with that, he turned into a King Cobra. The two battled around the room, their strikes becoming more fierce each time. Finally Voldemort trapped James in a corner and sunk his teeth into the body of the dying mustang. They both transformed into humans again  
  
and with one last breath, James managed to throw a piece of paper into the floo fire with the following words on it:  
  
Albus,  
  
I have been destroyed by Riddle, send Harry to the  
  
Dursleys until he is old enough to come to Hogwarts.  
  
Send Arabella to the house across the street.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
James and Lily Potter  
  
With that, Voldemort said the two words that would speed James's death up.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" And with a flash of green light, James Potter's body crumpled into nothingness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry Potter sat up in bed and put his glasses on. He was amazed at the dream that he had just had. He glanced at his clock, he was seventeen! It had been two  
  
years since that day when Professor Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts a month early to tell Harry what had really happened to his parents and initiate him into the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry stopped. It was almost daytime and he had homework to finish.  
  
  
  
If I get 10 reviews, I swear I'll put Chapter 2 up.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Nothing belongs to me except some spells. 


	2. A Dangerous Errand

Harry Potter and the Battle of the  
  
Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Dangerous Errand  
  
Fawkes the phoenix swooped low over the South American city of Sanquoti. She was on an errand for her master, Albus Dumbledore. She had to find a great wizard, Dharlo Tetrop, and deliver a message to him. She was nearing the castle Tentiables Donito, a sprawling castle that reminded her of her home, Hogwarts. She flew in the window of the north tower and came face to face with the man she needed to see.  
  
"Ah, Fawkes, nice to see you!" said Dharlo Tetrop, a powerful wizard and friend to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I see that you have a note for me." He took it off of the phoenix's leg and looked at it. It read:  
  
Dharlo,  
  
Something truly alarming has happened here at Hogwarts  
  
and I need you to come here immediately. Follow Fawkes, she knows  
  
the way to get here. It is urgent.  
  
Hurry,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Lead the way, Fawkes" he said, and with that, he turned into a Bald Eagle and flew off into the night. It was an extremely long journey, one that made Dharlo's wings tired and made him want to fall asleep. He realized that this was no ordinary tiredness, this was made by a sleeping potion! That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep and started to fall rapidly!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Minerva, I just can't see how it could be true!" said Professor Lycine, who was new to Hogwarts this year.  
  
"Well you are the expert on Defense Against The Dark Arts, so you tell me what happened then." said Professor McGonagall with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, but to me it looked like the man had been given a very complex sleeping potion!" shouted Professor Lycine, wondering who would have given the man such a complex potion.  
  
"I think that it is time that we consult a better source on potions, Severus Snape!" McGonagall shouted tartly.  
  
"No need to get me, I'm here!" Snape snapped walking down the stairs. One glance in to the infirmary told him all that he needed to know. He was amazed. "Tetrop?" I would have thought that he would have been more careful than to swallow a sleeping potion. Stupid git." said Snape, with a touch of knowing in his voice.  
  
"I knew it was a sleeping potion!" said Lycine, taking a sideways glance at McGonagall, who was looking extremely jealous. "Is there an antidote?"  
  
she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but by the time I make it he will have recovered, so there is no use in it." said Snape, dearly hoping he could kill the man.  
  
"I know for a fact that your cauldrons will boil that potion in no time. It was you yourself who recently remarked to me the effectiveness of the speed charms you put in them, or was that a lie too, Severus?" McGonagall said, without ever pausing to take a breath. Severus staggered off mumbling about how he was so close.  
  
*******************************  
  
Darhlo Tetrop bolted up in bed, wondering where he was. He thought he was dreaming, because he was at Hogwarts! He stepped out of bed and looked for his wand. One glance at the bedside table told him that it wasn't there! He rubbed his wrist and found the air gauntlet, at least they didn't have that! He walked towards the door and seeing that there was an extremely strong lock on it, he stepped back and pointed his hands toward the door. A blast of wind blew the door of off it's hinges.  
  
"Dharlo!" Professor McGonagall said flabbergasted that he was awake and even more that he had managed to get through the door. "How did you get through the door without your wand?" she asked, still amazed at what had happened.  
  
"You don't need to know!" he responded. "I need to see Dumbledore immediately!" he said.  
  
"Ah, yes, he has been waiting for you." McGonagall said, leading him to the office of Albus Dumbledore. "Acid Pops!" she said tartly and the statue moved aside to reveal the face of none other than Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello, Sirius, nice day, huh?" Dharlo said, stepping around him and walking into the office. He glanced around the office and noted how it had changed.  
  
"Oh, hi Dharlo, take a seat." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dharlo spun around and looked into his face. "The reason that I called you here is that, well you see, I found an ancient prophecy in this office when I was cleaning this office and since you are an expert on prophecies, I thought that maybe you could tell me what it meant?" He started to recite the prophecy:  
  
When the ultimate evil strikes the world,  
  
A babe will turn his plan into toil.  
  
He will get the sign of the sacrifice,  
  
No one will forget the price.  
  
The heir will have many abilities so he will be able to be found:  
  
One, the power of the seer he will first get,  
  
Two, he will use magic, no wand needed,  
  
But he will be heeded because of one problem,  
  
He can talk to the great serpent of evil with ease,  
  
Three, he'll have the power to control and throw the element of fire,  
  
They may call him the Boy Who Lived,  
  
But he must not forget his royalty.  
  
Four he will be able read your minds,  
  
Pay close attention to those signs.  
  
Five, he will bring the dead in the final battle,  
  
And the last two, the grand finale.  
  
He may forcefully help the Dark Lord rise and  
  
he may be Animagus form naturally.  
  
He will grow to his destiny's age and complete his fate,  
  
May it be for his life, he'll still fight.  
  
He will use all these powers and the amulet of Gryffindor,  
  
To finally defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort!  
  
He stopped and looked toward Dharlo. The look in his face was one of pure amazement. He had thought that the prophecy of The Boy Who Lived had been destroyed in the great fire of Hogwarts!  
  
"Harry Potter." he muttered, amazed at what he had heard. "He is the boy in the prophecy, Albus.  
  
"I thought that he was, but Harry hasn't grown to destiny's age yet." he said, a furrow in his brow starting to form.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I must go fetch Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Tetrop said, already grabbing his cloak and with that he flew out of the window.  
  
It was hard to see at night normally, but when he was an eagle, it was no trouble at all. He knew the address of the Dursley's, but he would need to find out Hermione's and Ron's from Harry. He landed on the lawn of the Dursley's house and thought for a minute. Yes, it was the only way. He pointed his fingers towards the window of Harry's window and a small tornado shot out of his and into the window. A second later, Harry Potter came floating out of the window, his eyes wide with fear. He touched to the ground and fell over from shock.  
  
"Who are you?" he said, with a large tone of fear in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me for barging in on you like that!" Dharlo said. "I am a friend of Albus Dumbledore. He sent me to get you and your friends, Hermione and Ron." we need to get them and get to Hogwarts. so they went, picking up Ron and Hermione. When they got to Hogwarts, all of the professors were waiting for them.  
  
"Thank you Dharlo, you may stay and help us explain to the children what is happening or go to your quarters." Dumbledore said.  
  
"If I can be of help then I will be." he responded. "Should I get the gauntlets from your storehouse, Albus?" he asked wondering.  
  
"Yes and will you do me a favor and grab Sirius Black and a book entitled An Examination of the Greater Magical Powers, both from my office?" Albus responded, glancing at everyone in the room.  
  
"Of course, Albus." he said as he ran up the staircase and entered his office. He glanced around. Albus's office really had changed since the days when he was here. He knew where Sirius would be, but the book was another story. He went up to the shelves and started to look for it. He had to have been looking for 35 minutes before he found it. A book entitled The Secrets of England. He opened it and said "Dissegcon" and the shelf spun around, revealing a hidden staircase! He walked down them slowly into the gloom that was Dumbledore's storehouse.  
  
He finally was here! He walked to the shelf that was supposed to hold all of Dumbledore's favorites and found it: An Examination of the Greater Magical Powers, By Armando Dippet. He walked up the stairs, grabbed Sirius and raced down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you, Dharlo." Albus Dumbledore said taking the book from his hands. "Will you stay here to help me test these children for the qualities of the heirs?" he asked. There are after all, many tests to be taken.  
  
"Of course, but since I am guessing that my presence will be needed through out the year, so I will take up the rank of Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor." Professor Tetrop said.  
  
"We will be glad to have you." Dumbledore said. "Now children, it is time for the tests to begin."  
  
A/N: 15 reviews and I put chapter 3 up.  
  
A/N: What are the tests? What is this power that Tetrop has?  
  
What are the greater magical powers? When will I shut up?  
  
You will find out this and more in chapter three of Harry Potter and  
  
the Battle of the Ancients.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tetrop and his house. 


	3. The Tests

Harry Potter and the Battle of the  
  
Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The Tests  
  
"Ah, yes, that would be the thing to do, except for the fact that it is nearly 3:00 in the morning. Perhaps it would be best to wait until tomorrow. For reasons that you will find out tomorrow, you three and possibly others will be receiving your own common room and dormitory. Sirius will show you how to get there." Dumbledore said, all in one breath.  
  
Sirius led them up and down many staircases, past the Gryffindor tower and once through a tunnel that looked oddly familiar. All of a sudden, he stopped. "This is the entrance to your new common room." Sirius said. He glanced at the portrait that they were standing in front of. "Your portrait will be this." he said, and he pulled a sheet off of the portrait to reveal a beautiful portrait of a phoenix. "You can design your own interior for the place, goodbye." Sirius said, and with that he vanished.  
  
"Phoenexia is the new password." the portrait said.  
  
"Phoenexia!" Hermione shouted and the portrait swung aside to reveal a blank but beautiful common room with three spiral staircases leading to different places.  
  
"Wow!" Harry and Ron gasped at the same time, their breaths escaping them. "I suppose that we can't tell a soul about this or have any parties in it." Ron said, his face falling. to a very gloomy position.  
  
"Right now, we have to choose a color scheme to paint the room" Hermione said.  
  
"How about red and green?" Harry asked and with a murmur of agreement, they started to paint the walls. After a few hours of making the dorms and room look perfect, and only after they were perfectly content with the way they had made the room look, did they finally sit down on the couch and start to talk.  
  
"Do you think they will still let me play on the quidditch team?" Harry asked the others, worried that he would have to quit his favorite sport.  
  
"I don't think so, Harry." said Ron, yawning.  
  
"Why don't we go to bed now?" Hermione said and with that, they went to their dorms and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ron said, a tone of urgency in his voice. "We've got to meet Dumbledore in the Great Hall in ten minutes!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" Harry wondered as he threw his robes on and sped out of the common room door with Ron and Hermione at his side.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, how nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said in as much of a sarcastic voice as the old wizard could muster. "I would like you to meet our new transfer student for this year, Xiaou Kai Do." Dumbledore said, moving to reveal a shockingly beautiful oriental girl who was their age. "She is one of the others that will be staying in your dormitory this year. I'm sure that you will make her feel right at home." he noted. "Now, we must go on to more important matters." he said "Oh and Xiaou, could you please take a seat next to Harry there?" he gestured toward Harry.  
  
"Of course, Professor." Xiaou said, with a Korean accent as she sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Now children." Dharlo Tetrop started. "We are here to test you for a few things. The qualities of Necromancy, Elemental and Animagi. Each a very hard subject to master. The tests will simply search you for qualities found in these different magi." he said. "When I call your name, please step up to the platform."  
  
he gestured to a platform a few feet away from him. "Harry Potter." he said. Harry slowly walked up to the platform, a look of dread on his face.  
  
"Now Harry," Professor Dumbledore began "When I say go, I want you to point your wand at your throat and say the following incantation:" he cleared his throat "Animolus Bolesco!" he said. "You see it is not really that hard." he noted. "Ready, Go!"  
  
"Animolus Bolesco!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at his throat. There was a poof of smoke and Harry turned into a black phoenix! Unearthly music poured out of his beak and he flew around the great hall before he turned back into a human an collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Wow Harry, that was amazing! Turning into a magical creature is a mark of an heir to one of the four Hogwarts founders and an extremely powerful wizard! Hermione exclaimed. The others did the animagi test and Ron turned into a white tiger, Hermione into an eagle and Xiaou into a panda.  
  
"Splendid job, everybody." Professor Dumbledore said. "Harry, Xiaou, can you follow me, Ron, Hermione you are free to go back to your dormitories. Harry and Xiaou followed Professor Dumbledore down the hallway to his office.  
  
"Harry, Xiaou you see the reason that you are the only two that are able to take this test, is because I believe you two to be the most powerful students in the school." he explained, moving his hands to the text as he went along. "Watch your step here, that's right." he said as they went through a hidden passage, by now they had already entered Dumbledore's office and were in a tunnel that was behind the bookshelf in his office. "Now stop!" he said as he almost ran into a golden wall of energy. He whispered a few words at the leg of the table, and the wall was gone. He handed a red bracelet to Harry and a yellow one to Xiaou. "Now children, you must leave now, hands and I will morph you back to your common room." they did as they were told and within a few seconds they were back in their common room, safe and sound. 


	4. The Arrival

Harry Potter and the Battle of the  
  
Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The Arrival  
  
  
  
"Harry, come on, it is time to go down to greet the other students!" Hermione, Ron and Xiaou begged Harry. "Look what a bad influence you've ad on him!" Ron said to Hermione, only because Harry was absorbed in a book that Dumbledore had given him called An Examination of the Greater Magical Powers.  
  
"Harry, come on!" shouted Hermione, ready to burst if she was not there to meet Ginny as she got off of the train.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Harry said putting the book down and mumbling something as he walked out the door with his best friends at his side. They ran all the way to the secret passage to Hogsmeade, which they crept through with ease and arrived at the train station right as the Hogwarts Express pulled into to the station.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she ran off of the train sobbing. "It's finally happened! Oh I just can't believe it!" she cried as she found her way into Hermione's arms.  
  
"All students are to remain inside the train complex with the exception of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Xiaou Kai Do and Ginny Weasley. That is all." Professor McGonagall said over a loudspeaker. "You four come with me." she said, approaching them.  
  
"I wonder what this is about?" Xiaou said to Harry.  
  
"Probably nothing Xiaou, I wouldn't worry about it. Me, Ron and Hermione get into trouble all the time. So where in Korea are you from?"  
  
Harry asked.  
  
"Ah Harry, perhaps now is not the best time to discuss that?" Xiaou said, glancing up at Professor Snape, who was standing over them menacingly.  
  
"Well, Well, if it isn't famous Potter? What are you doing hanging behind like that? Well, I am going to take you to Professor McGonagall's Office NOW!"  
  
Professor Snape said.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. I have been looking for these two. Normally I would take points, but after what just happened, I don't have time. Come now, children." McGonagall said. "I have orders to take you four to Professor Dumbledore's office pronto!" she explained as she said the password("Blood Pops!') and the stone gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a very murderous looking Lucius Malfoy, who was standing over a tied up Professor Dumbledore, ready to kill.  
  
Doing the first thing that came to mind, Harry pointed his wand at his throat and screamed "Animolus Bolesco!" in a puff of smoke, he was a black phoenix again! He swooped down and opened his beak, but instead of the beautiful phoenix song coming out of his beak, there was a blast of black and blue fire and Lucius Malfoy dissolved into a pile of ash.  
  
"Amazing Harry, simply amazing!" Harry heard Dumbledore say as he turned back into a human. "Now could somebody untie me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry professor!" Hermione said.  
  
"What happened here?" Professor McGonagall said, with a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began, "the brute charged right in here, tied me to the ground with unbreakable ropes and threatened that he would kill me if I didn't tell him where Xiaou was." he explained. "But enough talk, more death eaters are in the school!"  
  
"I know, that is why I brought these four to you." Professor McGonagall said quickly. Just then the door flew in to reveal McNair and Nott standing there, their wands pointed straight at Xiaou and Harry.  
  
"We must take them back to master before he starts to wonder what is taking us so long. McNair said.  
  
"Spuhttt" came the noise as Xiaou drew a pair of Korean Broadswords and impaled both of them. She put them back into the scabbard and stepped away from the limp bodies of the men, who were lying on the ground. "Come on, we need to keep mobile." she said as she walked out the door, the rest following her.  
  
"Here, take this." she said tossing a sword to Harry.  
  
"But Xiaou, I don't know how to use a sword!" he screamed at her, afraid that he would cut his own head off in the process of killing the death eaters.  
  
"You swing it and pray genius, it's not really that hard." Xiaou responded in a sarcastic tone, cutting down another death eater as she spoke.  
  
"That's great, but I think that I'd like to keep all of my body parts today!" he said, tossing the sword back to her. He took aim and a bolt of fire shot out of his fingertips, through the air and burned a death eater to smoldering ashes. "Wow!" he said "This elemental stuff is powerful!" he continued, blowing his fingertips out, sending another death eater screaming to the ground with his other hand.  
  
"That's 7 down, 4 and Lord Voldemort himself to go." Xiaou said, spinning through the air and dicing 2 more death eaters in half and reflecting a 3rd's curse with her blade, sending it right back at him, killing him. "Make that 1 death eater and Voldemort to go." she noted, ticking the kills off on her fingers.  
  
"Well well well, what have we here?" a chilling voice said. Harry spun around to find Lord Voldemort, twiddling his wand between his fingers.  
  
"Expelliarmus Multica!" he said as the wands of all six of them came speeding towards him.  
  
"Nice try, Voldemort!" Xiaou said, raising her hands into the air. "Kyu No Rai Boken Boshido Dofaiko!" she screamed and within 10 seconds, there was a dead corpse with an ax nearing Voldemort.  
  
"Come, Wormtail, she is using her powers of necromancy, we must flee." Voldemort said. With that they apparated to a place far away.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Xiaou, Hermione, for your services today to the school, each of you will receive a School Special Services award, 200 points to Phoenexia and 200 galleons. Professor McGonagall said in a quiet tone.  
  
"200 galleons! I've never had that much money in my life!" Ron wandered off saying.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Xiaou.  
  
  
  
""""'  
  
''"  
  
" 


	5. The Attack

Harry Potter and the Battle of the  
  
Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The Attack  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do with your 200 galleons, Ron?" Harry asked as they strolled down Main Street in Hogsmeade.  
  
"I know what I am going to do with mine!" Xiaou said. "I am going to go to Wonko's so I can get a grappling hook to put Professor McGonagall's underwear on top of the flagpole!" she said, beaming with excitement. "Then I am going to get my swords sharpened." she said.  
  
"I am going to buy a book on Shostagium. I find it so interesting!" Hermione said.  
  
"That's really great, Herm." Ron said, forcing a smile. "I'm going to get a book on Urreallyannoyingism!" Ron said in a tone of sarcasm. Hermione just scowled.  
  
"See ya! We're off to Bindo Bushgin's Weapons Shop!" Xiaou said, dragging Harry behind her.  
  
"Ah, welcome Harry Potter." the storekeeper began. "I knew that I would be seeing you sometime soon. Your parents were experts at swordfighting and I was sure that they had passed the genes on to you." he said.  
  
"I will need my Broadswords sharpened and I will need some training equipment and another Broadsword for Harry here." Xiaou said.  
  
"Of course miss." the shopkeeper said. "But I would wish to tell you that Harry's parents already bought him a sword when he was very young." he whispered. "An enchanted sword." he finished.  
  
"Can you give it to us?" Xiaou asked, a look of amazement on her face.  
  
"I could, except for the fact that they chose to hide it inside their mansion."  
  
the shopkeeper replied.  
  
"Well, than can you tell us how to get to their mansion!" Xiaou asked, irritated.  
  
"Of course. You just follow Main Street al the way up until you get to a black barn. Then, you step inside and tap your wand on the feeding shed inside the first stable. An everlasting portkey will take you to their mansion." he explained.  
  
"Here you go m'am!" said an elf who was carrying all of the equipment that she had ordered. I will ship it to your dormitory at Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank you!" she said as she paid for the things and walked out the door with Harry following.  
  
"I think that we should go to my parents mansion with Ron and Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"There you guys are!" Hermione said, dragging Ron behind her. "We need to get back to Hogwarts NOW!" she screamed. "There are signups for the DRIC!"  
  
"Not the DRIC! Anything but the DRIC!" Ron screamed. "Hermione, none of us even know what the DRIC is!" He yelled.  
  
"Just come on!" she yelled, dragging the 3 of them back to Hogwarts.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Come, Wormtail." said the voice of Lord Voldemort. "Is our spy at Hogsmeade in place?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Wormtail responded. "Their skill with the sword is unmatched.  
  
"I know, as I have been at the end of their blade many times."  
  
Voldemort said.  
  
"Hello, my lord!" said Scott Avery, one of Voldemort's most trusted advisors.  
  
"What is it, Avery?" Voldemort asked, sounding as though he was completely bored.  
  
"My lord, there is a group of 10-12 aurors on armored broomsticks heading in a northeastern direction. If my estimates are correct they should be nearing here, the Icicle Palace within....3 minutes." Avery said.  
  
"Prepare my transport. We leave now!" Voldemort yelled. He stepped into an icicle and flew off into the sky, his entire army and advisors following in a huge icicle.  
  
"Jump into the 8th dimension on my mark! 3,2,1, JUMP!" Avery shouted and the icicles disappeared into space.  
  
***************************  
  
"What is the word on the attacks?" Dumbledore said, settling down into the chair.  
  
"Voldemort and his entire army and advisors escaped into an unknown dimension, but the aurors managed to retrieve a lot of his plans. Because of this, they have all received Order of Merlin, Second Class and 3 double agents have been put behind bars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: R/R and e-mail/im me at Laserline480@cs.com. Read my Poem, Life is a Mask too. Thanx, Phoenix Potter. 


	6. The DRIC and a Confession

Harry Potter and the Battle of the  
  
Ancients  
  
A 7th year Fan Fiction story by Phoenix Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The DRIC and A Confession  
  
"I wonder when the representatives from the DRIC will get here?" Hermione said to Xiaou.  
  
"Uhm sure, whatever." Xiaou mumbled, bored out of her wits.  
  
"I'm going to go train Harry." She said.  
  
"I guess I will stay here because the DRIC could come a little late ." Hermione responded. The past few days had been filled with many uneventful classes. (With the exception of Harry and Ron quitting Divination.) But then again, most of their favorite and eventful years had started out boring.  
  
"Xiaou, I can't train right now, because I don't have a sword!" Harry said, sick of people choosing his fate for him.  
  
"You can use one of mine! Now, come on!" she said, walking out the door.  
  
"Xiaou, tell me where we are going!" Harry asked, breaking away from her grasp. "I need to get back to the tower to help Ron with his homework in about an hour!" he said.  
  
"This won't take long, trust me." she said.  
  
"Another thing, you've forgotten your swords!" he added.  
  
"They are, uh already... waiting for us there, yeah that's it!" she said perkily. "The sooner that we get there the more time to train." she said. They went up a few staircases, through the passage and up another staircase. When they finally finished, they ended up on top of the astronomy tower!  
  
"Xiaou, what are doing on top of the astronomy tower?" Harry asked, puzzled at their location.  
  
"Harry, how thick are you? We aren't up here to train in the way of the sword!" she started.  
  
"Then what are..." Harry stopped.  
  
"Harry, I know I've only known you for ten days, but you see, the thing is, you see, I really like you!" Xiaou said, glad that she had gotten it off of her chest.  
  
"Xiaou, wow, I just don't know what to say..." Harry said. "You see the thing is that I like you too!" he said.  
  
"Well, then aren't we all happy!" she said, very happy.  
  
"Say if you aren't doing anything on Saturday night, do you want to go on a double date with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, amazed at his own courage.  
  
"I'd love to!" Xiaou responded, and with that, she kissed him amazingly passionately, and raced down the tower stairs to dinner.  
  
Not sure what had just happened, Harry slapped himself to make sure that he was still alive. He needed to sort things out. "Accio Firebolt!" he muttered. He fell out into open space although like always, his Firebolt caught him. He did a few laps around the track, and after he had sorted things out, he dismounted and ran inside to find Hermione and Ron and tell them what had happened.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you won't believe what just happened! I was on top of the astronomy tower with Xiaou and she kissed me!" Harry said. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Ron, do you want a mop to wipe up all of your drool?" Hermione asked, pushing his jaw up.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of smoke and a tall man in a cloak stepped out of the mist.  
  
"I am the representative from the DRIC." said the man in a Jamaican accent. "My name is Dominique. I was told to take the Shugnistien to the Phoenexia house. May I ask if I am in the right place?" he said.  
  
"Yes you are." Hermione said.  
  
"Great!" he remarked. "Now I suppose none of you know what the DRIC is, so I will explain it to you. The DRIC is an organization that has the most powerful aurors." he began "As a matter of fact Harry, your parents once were the directors of the DRIC. We offer jobs to only the most talented and academically smart. And judging by your record, you four definitely qualify. "If any of you are interested, please meet me in Professor Albus Dumbledore's office at noon tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Give us reviews! We need them! Thanks, Erik/Carrie 


	7. Dominique, Defense Against the Dark Arts...

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ancients  
  
By: Phoenix Potter  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, but  
I have been strangling under finals and homework. Also, I do have   
a social life, ya know! Well I hope you like this chapter. R/R.  
  
Dominique, Defense Against the Dark Arts   
and the Double Date  
  
"No!" The woman screamed as the robed man shot a flash of green light out of her wand and her husband crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" The Dark One, Voldemort glided across the ground to her and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted, and the woman was dead before she hit the floor. He turned his attention to their son, a young man in his twenties, lying fear stricken in bed. He raised his wand, but the young man sprung out of bed and drew his wand.  
  
"Kanuk!" He shouted.  
  
Voldemort blocked and countered. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"Reflectario Incantatem!" The young man shouted, and the killing curse bounced off of the invisible shield surrounding him.   
  
"Cali tan slin! Memwar, un imveno alisenism lis/urei!" Voldemort shouted, in the tongue of the necromancer, and four corpses with axes  
rose out of the ground and sliced the shield. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared, and within seconds, the man was dead, and the corpses disappeared.  
  
Harry Potter bolted up in bed, chilled at what he had just seen. Voldemort had used necromancy, and who were those people in him dream? He glanced at the magic clock at his bedside. It read "Five minutes until Mr. Harry Potter has to get up."  
  
Harry got out of bed, got a fresh set of robes, and stepped into the bathroom, he stripped and got into the shower, not really that anxious for a new day.  
  
Down the hall, Xiaou woke up and got out of bed, taking care to wake Hermione up. "Hey Herm, you want to take a shower first or should I?"  
she asked.  
  
"I will!" Hermione answered, and the previously groggy Hermione, was now alert, and grabbing robes and shoes. She raced in to the bathroom like it was the last one on Earth.  
  
"Whatever." Xiaou said, and took a seat. The took her wand out and said, "Transmittos Kadma." She brought the wand up and said "Harry Potter, please."   
  
"`Lo?" Said a fresh sounding Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Xiaou said into her wand.   
  
"Not much just got out of the shower and I'm getting dressed, right now. How about you and Hermione meet Ron and me in the common room in half an hour so we can go to breakfast together?" Harry said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, bye!" Xiaou said, and with that she twisted the top of her wand and put it back in her bag.  
  
"All right, Xiaou, your turn." Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom, ready to go.   
  
"Oh, ok, Herm. I told Harry that we'd meet him in the common room in about 25 minutes, so I'd better hurry." Xiaou said. She got in the shower and started to wash off. Fifteen minutes later, she was done.   
  
Hey Herm?" Xiaou shouted, doing her hair in their dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, Xiaou?" Hermione replied, looking up from her book on elemental magic and black necromancy.   
  
"What time is it?" She said, completing her bun and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"7:10, we should meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room and get down to breakfast." Hermione said, and with that put the book she had been reading in her bag.  
  
"Oh, ok." Xiaou said, and walked out the boor, bag slung over her shoulder, and Hermione following.  
  
"You look great, as always, ladies." Harry said as the girls came walking down the stairs from their dormitory.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" Xiaou said. "Well, we'd better get going down to breakfast." she said and they all strode out of their tower.  
  
They walked to breakfast rather silently, with the exception of Hermione remarking that they had Defense today. (They had never had it before, so it was kind off a big thing) The group walked into the main hall and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. (They still had classes with the gryffindors and sat at their table)  
  
"Hello all." piped an energetic Neville.  
  
"Hey Neville." They all remarked.  
  
"Hello, students." Professor Dumbledore said, in the beginning to his morning announcements. "Only one announcement this morning, a change for the DRIC meeting time, it is going to be at 7:00 at night, in my office. Form a line and I will let you in precisely at seven, ok?  
Alright, Dig In!" he finished.  
  
"God I am hungry today!" Harry said, digging into his blueberry pancakes, not even bothering to butter them, even though he had put syrup on them.  
  
"So, Harry, when did you get the motor put in your jaw?" Ron said, with a look of amazement on his face.  
  
Harry gave Ron the look and said "I just woke up an appitite sleeping."  
  
"Oh, right, stupid me." Ron said.  
  
"We have defense first today, I wonder what the teacher is like?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, she seems nice." Ron said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, Xiaou and I were wondering if you two wanted to make the double date tonight after the DRIC meeting?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That sounds great!" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"It's time to get off to Defense." Harry said, and with that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Xiaou headed off to class.  
****************************  
Professor Lycine paced the room, waiting for her first class to arrive. She glanced at the schedule "Seventh Year Gryffindors." she read aloud. She proceeded to put a packet on each desk.  
*******************************  
"Well, here goes nothin." Ron said, as he strolled into the classroom, his friends behind him.  
  
"Hello, class!" Professor Lycine said. "You are early today!"  
  
"Well, we got done with breakfast early today and so, we thought, why not come on up. Is that ok?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course." Professor Lycine said. "It looks like the rest of your friends are coming, too, Mr.?" she noted.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry replied.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter." she said to him only. "Now, class, my name is Professor Lycine, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Seeing as Voldemort has been increasing the strength of his attacks, and an insider in his organization reported that he may be planning an launching an attack on Hogwarts sometime soon, we will be focusing on dark curses and how to block them. There will also be a series of training simulations throughout the year where "death eaters" will storm the school and you seventh years will have a set amount of time to banish them from the school." she explained.  
  
"But, professor, I thought that as long as Dumbledore was here, Voldemort would not try to touch us or the school." Parvati asked.  
  
"Ah, that is the common belief, yes, however, many people think that the Dark Lords forces now out number all of the occupants of Hogwarts by a great amount. So, Voldemort would not be scared to attack the school." she said.  
  
"Oh, alright." Parvati said.   
  
"We will also be practicing healing techniques and battlefield training, in case this war gets anymore serious." she noted. "Now, class, I want you to take the packets on your desk back to your dormitories and discuss and read them for Friday in your common rooms, alright?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, Professor Lycine." the class, generally murmured.  
  
"Now, we have time to learn about one healing spell." she said. "Could everyone please turn to p. 69 in "Dark Arts and their Counterparts? Today we will be learning "Relinquo Badisho". This spell will heal all cuts and top the effects of most spells. I want you to raise your wand, swing it in an overhand motion, then swish it across, while saying the incantation, okay?" she said.  
  
"Alright, Professor Lycine." the class said.  
  
By the end of class, most of the class had mastered the spell. Hermione knew it so well that she conjured a knife and slashed a very deep cut, and then healed it.  
  
"Alright class, time to pack up. I will see you in four days, on Friday, alright? Good. Goodbye!" she said, as the class walked out of the door.  
****************************************  
  
The rest of the day past by pretty uneventfully. Soon the four students found themselves at dinner, not eating much at all, because they knew that they would go on the date.  
  
"Xiaou, Hermione, meet me and Ron in the common room at 9:00 tonight, we are going to go on the date, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Alright, Harry." Hermione said. Xiaou nodded her agreement.   
  
Harry glanced at his watch, it read 6:50. "Hey guys, we should start heading down to Dumbledore's office. It's ten to." Harry said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I completely lost track of time! Your right Harry, we should!" Hermione said  
  
So with that, they all raced off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*************************************************  
As it turned out, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Xiaou, Ginny, Draco (?),  
Padma Patil, Neville, Lavender and a new kid, Kyle Conner were the only ones to show up.  
  
"Why are you here, Draco?" Harry asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"My father committed a murder over the summer, so from now on, I want to train to be a auror and work for the ministry." he said. As if something in his bloodstream kicked in, he noted, "Not that it's any business of yours Potter!" he snarled.  
  
"Just asking, Draco..." he said.  
  
At that moment, the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office moved to reveal Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Dominique. "Hello, students. May I introduce you to Dominique, a representative for the DRIC." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello, Dominique!" the students said.  
  
"We are ready for you now." Dumbledore said, and led them into his office.   
  
"Now, how many of you know what the DRIC is?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as they had all gotten into his office.  
  
"The DRIC is an elite organization of aurors, of which the most trained and promising students are let in." Hermione said, as if reciting from a textbook.  
  
"Yeah." There was a general murmur of agreement through out Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good. Now I am going to hand it over to Dominique here, who will explain how potential members of the DRIC are chosen." Professor Dumbledore said, a suspicious glint in his eye.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Now, you will be given a short exam, which will have a written and practical portion." Dominique said, as he passed out a written exam. "I have cast a spell on the chairs you are sitting in so that you can not hear the person next to you or see them. This will prevent cheating. When you are done with the written part, please flip the paper over until the others are done. When all are done, we will summon all of you to do the practical part, ok?" Dominique finished. "Now, go!" he said.  
  
Harry looked down at the exam and read "Question 1: If a dark wizard casts Avada Kedvra, what is the only spell that will block it?"  
Next to the question, there was a blank space, in which Harry wrote, "Reflectario Incantatem." He filled in the rest of the questions and sat in his seat.  
  
"Alright, we can see that all of you are done, so stand up and wait near Fawkes' cage, ok?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok." the group said.   
  
"Now, the practical test is indeed pretty simple. I will take you down into my storehouse, which is being held by death eaters and dementors. You must rid the storehouse of them in twenty minutes or less. Are we all clear?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Professor." Xiaou said, and the others nodded their agreement.  
  
Harry could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood as he entered the storehouse. He looked around and saw Xiaou. "Hey Xiaou, did you bring your broadswords?" He said.  
  
"Only one of them." she said, drawing it and showing it to Harry, who nodded.  
  
"Listen, the rest of us will protect Xiaou, while she will move in for the kill with her broadsword, ok?" Harry said.  
  
"Alright, Harry." Hermione said, the others said nothing and just gulped.  
  
They neared the end of the stairs and saw the death eaters and the dementors. Harry and Xiaou crouched low and entered the storehouse. Harry looked around and saw a Death Eater facing away from him. "Silencio!" Harry whispered, followed by "Kanuk!" Instantly the death  
eater was on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Hey you stop!" A death eater walked over towards them, alerting his teammates.  
  
"Go, now!" Harry said. Instantly Xiaou was alive, slashing and blocking what curses she could, the others picking up for her. Also instantly, Padma and Neville were stupefied, lying on the ground.  
  
Within the first minutes of the battle, twenty of the thirty death eaters and five of the ten dementors were dead.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, and the giant stag erupted out of his wand and killed all of the remaining five dementors.   
  
A death eater approached Harry with a sneer on his face, and raised his wand. Harry jumped aside, but the wizard followed. But instantly, Ron jumped in and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" The death eater fell to the ground, dead.  
  
All of the students approached the remaining death eaters and used curses to hang them from the ceiling. "Good job, students!" Dumbledore said, walking down the stairs to his storehouse. "While you were down here, we graded your tests. I am very pleased to say that all of everyone with the exception of Padma and Neville made it into the DRIC. Would the rest of you wait here. You two, please return to your dormitories, alright?" he said.  
  
As soon as Padma and Neville left, Dumbledore began again. "The rest of you, congradulations. You have made it in. As a measure of security, you will be moved to a different house with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Xiaou. You will have some classes with your original house, and some with your new house. As well, for official purposes, you will be counted in your original houses. I will give more details tomorrow. Now, please head back to your house. You will find your stuff in your new dorms. Goodnight."   
  
***********************************  
  
Harry and Ron were in their dorms, getting ready for their double date. They were both doing their hair (Harry was at least trying!) when Draco walked in. He dropped a note on the bathroom counter and walked out. Harry pocketed it and looked at his watch. It read "8:55!" Harry read aloud. "Well, time to go, Ron." he said, and they walked out, taking care to tell their roommates that they would be back about eleven o'clock. Harry also grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.  
"Hey Xiaou!" Harry said and took her by the arm. Ron did the same, and they walked out of the common room.  
  
"So, girls. Harry and I were thinking that maybe we would go to the Hogsmeade House of Food (A gourmet restaurant.) and then finish it of with a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks." Ron asked the girls.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah! Sounds great!" Xiaou said.  
  
So, with that, they took the secret passage to Hogsmeade, and started towards the Hogsmeade House of Food.  
  
**************************************  
  
"How many, sir?" the maitre d` asked Harry.  
  
"Four, please." Harry replied, and he led them to a table, where their waitress asked about drinks.  
  
"Mulled Mead" Ron said  
  
"Same." said Hermione  
  
"I'll have firewhisky." Harry said  
  
"I will have the special wine." Xiaou said.  
  
"Are you ready to order?: the waitress asked.   
  
"No, not yet." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be back with the drinks." the waitress said.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have Grilled Salmon." Harry said.  
  
"I am going to have the Roasted Duck." said Hermione.  
  
"I'll have the same as Harry." Xiaou said.  
  
"I am going to have the Admirals Platter." Ron said.  
  
"Alright, then, we're ready to order." Harry said. When the waitress came with their drinks, they gave the order to the waitress.  
  
They chatted until dinner came, when they chowed down. After they were all done eating, Harry asked for the check, paid, and they all left the restaurant.  
  
"Three Broomsticks time!" Harry said, and they walked into the bar.  
they found a table and Harry got four butterbeers and came back to the table with them.  
  
"So, Harry, what are you planning to do when you get out of Hogwarts?" Xiaou asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be an auror for the DRIC and you know every thing that goes along with it." Harry said.  
  
Of course, it turned out that all of them were going to do the same thing. They chatted until 10:45.  
  
"Hey guys, it's 10:45, maybe we should start heading back to Hogwarts." So, they walked back, chatting, and the last thing Harry remembered before he got into bed was the kiss that he and Xiaou shared.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! Please! Alright I'll shut up now. 


	8. Night

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ancients  
  
By: Phoenix Potter  
  
Night  
  
"Wormtail, is the spy at Hogwarts in place?" Voldemort asked his slightly stupid, slightly incapable aide.  
  
"Yes, Lord, his loyalty to us is untested. He is fairly adept at his powers. He still needs to be trained more. When his training is complete, he will be unstoppable to all except for possibly Harry Potter." Wormtail said.  
  
"But there is a chance that Harry Potter will be able to defeat him?  
Voldemort inquired, a quavering ton of unstoppable rage in his voice.  
  
"Yes my lord, but..." He stopped and fell to the ground twitching.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort roared. He felt that he would leave the curse on for one maybe two minutes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! The knives! Piercing my skin! The pain!" Wormtail's mouth twisted into a face of agony. He was dying. He was sure of it.  
He had finally gone past his lords anger.  
  
Voldemort waved his hand and the screaming stopped, and his aide fell to the floor unconscious. He had business to take care of. He transformed into a Raven and flew off into the night.  
  
*******************************  
"Harry, Harry! Wake Up!" Ron shook Harry back and forth, yelling at him. Draco and Kyle were looking worried nearby.  
"There is a spy here, Ron." Harry said, his eyes springing open. His voice was calm like the ocean tide.  
  
"Is that what your dream was about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail about it, then he put the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail and said he had business to take care of and flew off into the night as a raven.  
  
"Harry, do you usually have nightmares?" Kyle asked, slightly shaken.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said  
  
"Are they always about Voldemort's actions?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, Draco. Ever since last year in the graveyard." Harry explained to the new members of his dorm.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"3:15, Potter." Draco said.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about something. Well we have this huge tower to ourselves, right?" Harry began. Everybody agreed.  
"Well, you know the ball in two weeks? I was thinking that since it ends at 12:00, after that, we could have all of our friends and all the students up to our tower and have a huge tower party. I mean, we could get butterbeer and mulled mead and firewhisky and drinks and set up a bar, and put the WNN on. It would be awesome!" Harry finished.  
  
"That sounds awesome, Harry! I mean, we would have to keep it quiet from the teachers, and all that, but..." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, Potter. For once you had a good idea." Draco said.  
"I'm going to wake the girls up and bring them in here to see if they like the idea." Harry said.  
  
"I'm gonna come too, Potter." Draco said. In the last two years, his relationship (As a friend.) had become a lot better. He snapped out of the thought and walked out the door.   
  
They quietly crept down the hallway, Harry in the lead. The quietly opened the door to the girl's dorm and saw that the curtains were drawn around one bed, and the were all talking in that bed. They shut the door quietly and listened in.  
  
"I mean I love Harry soo much!" Harry Recognized the voice of Xiaou.  
  
"I know you guys are gonna think I'm weird, but I kinda like Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said.  
  
"EWWW!" Everybody said.  
  
"And of course everyone knows that I like Ron." Hermione said. "I kinda like Harry, but I think we all do." she said.  
  
"Yeah." Everybody agreed.  
  
Harry gave Draco a wicked smile and crept closer. 1...2...3... He counted on his fingers. On 3, he threw the curtain open and said "And I love you too, Xiaou!" and brought her into a kiss.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry, you scared me! And that was just gross!" said Lavender.   
  
"Well, you kinda like me too!" he said, turning to Lavender.  
  
"Anyways, the reason me and Drake, here," he motioned to Draco "Is because us boys had a brilliant idea, and wanted to share it with you." Harry said. "So come on, follow us." Harry said, and no one disagreed. (Even though Xiaou, was still in shock.)  
  
Harry led the girls into their room and told them the idea. They went back to their room and went to sleep. The liked the idea, but said they would talk more about it in the morning. 


End file.
